You Know Who?
by Lady of Cornwall
Summary: Parvati finds Dean's sketch book and is suprised by his talents.... Thanks to Moxody for the inspiration. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Rowling's characters or universe.

Chapter 1: The Evidence

The clock struck one and the group of Gryffindors realized that they were once again late for transfiguration.

"McGonagall is going to turn us into mice," Seamus said as the group ran through the halls.

"Don't be ridiculous, mice are to easy, she'll think of something much worse." Dean's lips curled into a tight smile which a moment later left his face, "Oh no! I left my parchment in the dormitory." He began to turn around.

"Dean, I'll go, she won't be mad if I'm late." Parvati turned around, "where is it?"

"On my desk, thanks so much." She smiled and departed from the group.

Parvati ran into the boys' dormitory, the Fat Lady had given her a lot of trouble over her pronunciation of the password. She looked around, she saw the empty beds of Harry and Ron who had not come back this year; they were off fighting the Dark Lord. Her eyes travelled across the room until she saw the notebook on a desk. She picked it up and opened it just to make sure it was Dean's and not one of the other boys'. Parvati had expected to see an essay on animagi; instead, what she saw made her gasp and drop the book. It did not her!contain compositions but drawings of

_Why is Dean drawing me? He's still in love with Ginny_. _Wait a minute_…. Parvati reached down and picked up the book, it had fell open on a page near the back. There she was her black hair cascading down her back, standing near the lake, an eagle flying above her head. _The eagle is the symbol of Ravenclaw, Dean's not drawing me; he's drawing Padma! _

"I wonder what's taking Parvati so long, McGonagall is going to collect the essays any minute." Dean glanced at the door hoping to see his friend bound in.

"Maybe she can't find your book, you know how messy are room is." Seamus said.

"I told her exactly where to find it."

"You told her it was on my desk?" Seamus asked.

"Yes, on my desk…you're desk what is it doing on your desk?" Dean winced as McGonagall told him to be quiet.

"I borrowed it last night to check my facts, and juice mine up a bit."

"You must have put it back, I know I saw a book on my desk, I was going to take it but then Neville called me down and I forgot all about it."

"Well then I'm sure she'll be here any minute." Seamus looked satisfied. He glanced up when he heard his friend groan, "What's wrong now?"

"My composition book is not on my desk…"

"But you just said that you were sure…."

"My sketch book is on my desk. I set it there after I finished last night." Dean banged his head on the desk.

"You know come to think of it I did see two books. Well it doesn't matter if she sees your drawings does it?" Seamus was confused, "Are you ashamed of that horntail you showed me?"

"No, You Know Who is in there…" Dean whispered.

"You drew pictures of the Dark Lord?" Seamus smirked.

"Not him, YOU know who…." Dean blushed.

"Oh HER, well here comes Parvati now, this should be fun." He clapped Dean on the shoulder; Dean resumed banging his head on the desk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Investigation

As Parvati opened the door to the classroom, she was determined to be inconspicuous. She now knew that Dean liked Padma, but she didn't want to make her knowledge known until she was sure of her twin's feelings. They had always joked around about Dean and the other boys but nothing more than that. The manner in which he was now banging his head on the desk though made it difficult to be nonchalant. In spite of herself she giggled.

Professor McGonagall looked up at the sound, "Miss Patil, you are late."

"I'm sorry Professor, I forgot my essay in the tower." She walked up and handed it to her teacher; on the way back to her seat, she couldn't resist looking at Dean from beneath her lashes.

_She's looked at me twice, she knows. Or maybe I'm just being paranoid, I mean just because she went into the room doesn't mean she looked at the book, but what if she DID look at the book?_ Dean was so involved in his plight that he didn't hear the cause of his distress talking to him.

"Dean…Dean? Dean!"

"Hmm… sorry what?" She had taken a seat next to him; he could feel her leg touching his.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't find your essay."

"Did you look on my desk?" He had to fight to keep his breath steady.

"Yes and there was a book, but when I opened the first page, all I saw was a picture of an eagle, so I figured that it wasn't it." She smiled slightly.

"Oh, well then I must have lost it somewhere in that mess." His heart rate began to slow. _All she saw was an eagle…all she saw was an eagle…._

"Yeah maybe you did, or maybe you didn't do it because you were concentrating your efforts on other subjects. See you later." With one last look she got up and left the room.

Dean was trying to assess the conversation when Professor McGonagall broke his reverie.

"Mr. Thomas, I'm happy you decided to stay after class, I want to talk to you about that essay."

"Professor I swear, I did it, it is upstairs right now."

"I hope you are telling the truth, this assignment was especially important for you, since you're doing that extra credit project."

"I know Ma'am, I'll bring it to your office."

"Dean you have been working on the extra credit project hasn't you? You only have a little while until the deadline." She looked at him critically.

"Oh yes Ma'am it's almost perfect now." He nodded his head vigorously.

"Ok, I believe you, now I expect that essay today, run along."

"Thank you professor." He ran from the room as fast as he could.

Parvati raced to the Ravenclaw table and grabbed her sister around the shoulders. "Padma!"

"Parvati?" she replied miffed by her sister's exuberance, as it had resulted in their being some treacle in her lap.

"I'm going to get straight to the point, how do you feel about Dean Thomas?" She pushed her way onto the bench and sat down.

"Dean Thomas?" Padma was still a little confused.

"You know, in Gryffindor, really tall, dark skinned, chaser last year, Ginny Weasley's ex…."

"I know who he is; but what do you mean how do I feel about him?"

"What do I mean? Well do you find him attractive? Would you like to go out with him?" Her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Parvati, you're not playing matchmaker again are you, that Hufflepuff guy and I really didn't get along and…. not to mention the Yule Ball disaster."

"Forget that Hufflepuff guy, what about Dean?"

"Well of course I find him attractive, which girl in our year doesn't but I don't think he sees me like that. He's better friends with you." She went back to her treacle.

"I have it on good authority that he is very interested in you."

"Whose?"

"Never mind that just now what do you say?"

"What can I say, he is Dean Thomas!" Both girls gave a little squeal.

After dinner, Dean went up to the dormitory. He had seen her in the Great Hall, her dark hair bouncing as she walked, and her face alight as she conversed with her sister. He hadn't been lying when he said he thought that the Patil twins were the most beautiful girls in the year. They were both pretty, but she was simply fantastic. He blushed and was suddenly glad he was alone in the dorm. He had dropped his essay off and actually finished his homework for once. He decided to finish one of his unfinished drawings. He picked it up, feeling happy, the feeling didn't last. Dean opened the first page of his sketchbook, and what he saw made his heart leap into his mouth. Parvati had seen more than a mere eagle.

When Neville and Seamus entered the dormitory they found Dean pacing and muttering to himself.

"What's wrong with him?" Neville asked. Concerned for his usually calm friend.

Seamus took one look at him and said, "it's you know who."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews; I'm happy people like it! Sorry it took so long to update…university prep…

Chapter 3: The Red Herring

Dean opened his eyes to see sunlight streaming into the room, _maybe it was all a dream,_ he thought. However when he saw the open book on the ground he realized that idea was folly. He also realized that he was the last one in the dormitory and late for breakfast. Dean dressed quickly and made his way down to the Great Hall.

Parvati saw Dean come racing into the hall, but instead of sitting with her and the gang as usual he passed them and went to the end of the table.

"What's up with him?" she asked Seamus.

"I don't know, he's been like that since last night, muttering a lot and mulling over his "art."

"Oh I see…." Parvati tried to suppress a giggle. His attraction for Padma was stronger than she thought. Just then the mail arrived.

Dean looked up in surprise when a letter fell in his cereal. He shook it off and opened it and gasped when he read:

I know your secret. I feel the same way. Meet me in greenhouse 4 at 10:00 PM.

P.P

He couldn't believe it; she shared his feelings and wanted to meet him tonight! Dean was beside himself with happiness, he didn't know if he could wait until ten to talk to her, or if he could see her in class and keep his cool. He sighed, and began to walk to Potions. _It's almost to good to be true,_ he thought to himself.

The twins spent the whole day talking about, fussing over and preparing for that night. Neither of them had ever truly dated anyone, let alone go to a tryst. They had decided that this was the best course of action, figuring that it would allow the couple to expose and discuss their feelings before it became public knowledge. Finally with hair and make-up in place, it was time for the lover-to-be to leave,

"Good-luck!" Her sister whispered as she hugged her.

Dean waited nervously in the greenhouse and almost got his hand bitten off by a very bizarre plant…creature…thing…when he had been flattening his hair. He had given up Herbology long ago, and would have to ask Neville about it. This thought however left his mind when he heard a female voice say his name. He gave himself one last mental pep-talk, grabbed the rose from his pocket and turned around….

"What's the matter Dean? You look like you just saw You Know Who…!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Obstacle

"Dean?" Padma Patil asked again, concern shining in her dark eyes. She took a step towards him and reached to touch his arm, hesitated, and let it fall limply to her side.

Through all of this Dean continued staring blankly at the girl in front of him. Never in a million years had he expected to see Padma, his elation had kept him from suspecting anything could be amiss. He could not understand what Padma was doing there, how could she have feelings for him when they had barely said more than two sentences to each other? Never mind the fact that he had been in love with Parvati since the moment he saw her on the train that of course was different. Besides, Parvati had seen his sketchbook, which meant that she knew of his feelings, so why would she send her sister…was it her idea of a cruel trick? Dean was called from his thoughts by Padma's voice,

"Dean, please, say something, what on earth is the matter?"

"Is this your idea of a joke?" He blurted out.

"What?"

"Oh sure, I see haha, lets embarrass Dean by making him get all dressed up and go out to the green house, are other people coming Padma? Huh, did you sell tickets? Dean knew he was over reacting but he did not care.

"What are you talking about?" Padma was taken aback by his gruffness.

"Come now, the joke is over, admit it." He was getting very red in the face.

"Admit what? That I came here to have a date, that invited you on remember?"

Oh, don't be ridiculous, why would _you _invite me on a date?"

"Well because Parvati said that you…. Hold on, why am I explaining myself? Dean you accuse me of playing a trick, but if you didn't agree with the note, why did you come here tonight all dressed up?"

"I did agree with the note! I just didn't think that you were the one…. his voice trailed off as he spotted tears in Padma's eyes.

"Oh I see", she said shrilly, "well maybe next time you should clear things up first."

Don't blame me, you're the one who signed the note P.P, how was I suppose to know? We can't all be goody two-shoed Ravenclaws you know…"

Padma burst into tears, "no you're right, we have to be very careful who we let in, sorry you didn't make it but being a mangy git, automatically results in refusal." Before Dean could respond she ran out of the greenhouse.

Parvati was reading a book in the Ravenclaw common room waiting for her sister, but was surprised when Padma entered the tower so early.

"What are you doing back?"

"GET OUT!"

"What?"

"GET OUT!"

"Why?"

"Did you think it would be funny? Huh, Ravenclaw prefect shot down by Gryffindor stud, it'll make great gossip don't you think?

"What do you mean shot down?" Parvati tried to hug her sister.

Padma evaded the hug, "you know what I mean, oh wait no you don't, all the guys love you…." She burst into a fresh round of tears. "When you said he liked me, I trusted you."

"But he does, at least I thought he did…."

"You know, you Gryffindors should really do more research before drawing your earth shattering conclusions, I'm going to bed. Padma left her sister alone in the common room and did just that.

Dean had walked around the grounds a few times before returning to the common room. He trudged up to the dormitory and gasped in surprise when he saw someone on his bed.

"Parvati, what are you…" he was cut off.

"Who the hell do you think you are? How could you do that to my sister?"

"I'm sorry Parvati, but I couldn't lie about my feelings."

"But I saw your drawings…. if not Padma then who…." Understanding crossed her face. Dean's reply was barely audible.

"I think You-Know-Who…."


	5. Chapter 5

The Conclusion

Parvati stared blankly at Dean; then she shook her head. "No, I saw your drawings."

"What made you think they were of Padma?"

"Um, lets see, perhaps the fact that you drew an eagle beside her, which just happens to be the symbol for Ravenclaw. Say what house is my sister in?"

Upon hearing her words Dean began to laugh. Parvati stared at him as if he had suddenly grown a second head.

"What in the name of Merlin is funny about this Dean?" She demanded.

"The eagle in the drawing does not signify Ravenclaw…"

"No, then what does it signify?" Parvati snapped.

"Me." Replied Dean bluntly.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"I just told you…the eagle is me."

"Well Dean, I hope you'll forgive me, but I have a hard time believing you are a bird."

"If you would just calm down, I'll explain it everything to you…will you listen?"

"Of course, I need some sort of justification for your actions." She sat on the bed and Dean began pacing in front of her as he spoke.

"OK, well as you know, I'm not the best student in the world, I've spent most of my years here slacking off. Well anyway, at the start of term McGonagall called me into her office to discuss my priorities. She told me that I was wasting my magical gift, and I said it didn't matter, because, my mum dad didn't really want me to be at Hogwarts anyway. She told me that being Muggle born was no excuse for laziness, but that she thought I should know the truth about my real father just the same. She told me that my father was wizard; he left my mum and me when I was little because he was in the fight against the Dark Lord and he didn't want us to get killed. She told me that my real dad never told my mum the truth and then he was murdered, but she found out when I got my letter, and then in turn never told me…well anyway, the point is McGonagall wrote to my mum and asked permission to tell me because she thought it would act as motivation. In that she was right, knowing that the Dark Lord killed my dad, made me want to make something of myself. McGonagall told me that it would not be easy to change my ways; she decided to set me a difficult task in order to set me right. Actually she's going to test me very soon, do you understand now Parvati?"

"Wow, Dean, that's a lot of information, but I still don't see how…."

"I've become an animagus Parvati."

"Don't be ridiculous, you can't…"

Instead of answering Dean closed his eyes and in a few moments Parvati could hardly believe her eyes, as a large eagle hovered in the air before her.

"OK Dean, I think I believe you now, change back."

The eagle only squawked in reply.

"C'mon Dean, I don't speak eagle.

Slowly the bird turned back into the tall adolescent. "See, the drawings were of you and me, not Padma and an eagle."

"I do see Dean, but, still, Padma…her feelings…she's my sister…I don't know what to say…"

"Then don't say anything…" He pulled her to her feet and brought her close to him, Parvati began to speak but he stifled her protests with his lips. At first she tried to pull away, but soon her senses began to take over, and when his tongue sought entry to her mouth, she complied. The kiss was slow at first, but when she began to kiss him back it increased in passion. After a few minutes he his lips left hers and travelled to her neck.

"No Dean we can't do this…not to Padma…" Finally Parvati, with some effort, pushed him away.

"But Parvati…"

"No Dean, we just can't!" She headed towards the door. Suddenly she wheeled around and threw her arms around his neck and began to kiss him ardently. After another several minutes they broke apart.

"I thought you said we couldn't…"

"We can't it's just…."

"Parvati, I love you."

"Oh don't be ridiculous."

" I'm not, I've loved you ever since I walked into your compartment on our first train ride. Ask Seamus, I told him the next day…mind you I was eleven at the time so my concept of love wasn't all that sophisticated, it consisted mainly of putting charmed bugs in your bag, do you remember that? Well anyway the point is my love matured through the years and well…here we are." He looked at her hopefully.

"If you loved me so much, why didn't you ask me to the Yule Ball?"

"Because I thought you'd say no, and then Harry asked you, and well he had conquered a dragon, so what were my chances after that?"

"Oh Dean…" she kissed him again.

"Hey, wait a minute, what about Ginny?"

"What about Ginny?"

"You didn't have a problem asking her out…" She began to turn away.

He grabbed her arm, "I wasn't afraid to ask her, because I wouldn't have died inside if she had said no…"

"Oh what a line…but a great line none the less Mr. Thomas." Without much resistance she allowed herself to be kissed again.

It had been difficult to explain everything to Padma, especially the fact that Parvati and Dean were now a couple. Padma had been very understanding though, and had commented that she always knew it would happen. A month later, the three of them were sitting by the lake; Padma was quizzing them for their Charms exam.

"If you two, would stop eating each other's faces for two minutes we might be able to practice this spell." She snapped the book shut.

"Oh lighten up, Padma…" Parvati giggled as Dean tickled her.

"You know, what you need Padma is a man of your own." He remarked.

"Oh don't be silly, we're not going down that road again…."

"No really, I know someone who definitely likes you…yes really you…he has a thing for brains…especially when they're beautiful."

Padma blushed in spite of herself.

"So You Know Who?" He winked.

"Seamus?" She asked quietly with a glint of hope in her eyes.

"Well actually, I was referring to the Dark Lord, but I can talk to Seamus if you'd like…"

"Her only reply was to throw her book at his head. He ducked and exclaimed,

"I'll take that as a yes…."

Disclaimer: I did not write the details of Dean's past, they were created by JKR and can be found on her website.


End file.
